


Surety

by Infie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Three Rivers
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they get a video showing Steve McGarrett being kidnapped out of the Hilton Hawaiian, the H50 team is understandably taken aback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Danny?" Kono called tentatively from her office.

"Yeah." Danny twisted a little, trying to roll the little metal pellet through the wooden maze without dropping it through any holes. This game was a lot harder than it looked.

"Uh... do you know of any reason that Steve would be over at the Hilton Hawaiian Village?" She came out of her office, poking at the computer table.

"No." Danny frowned and stood.

"Ok, then, that's weird." Kono flicked the table and brought up a video on one of the upright monitors. "Cause this just came in to my email about thirty seconds ago."

Chin came to stand beside her, staring at the screen in concern. 

It was the lobby of the Hilton Hawaiian, the logo clearly identifiable behind the main desk, and a man who was unmistakably Steve McGarrett was turning away from the concierge, heading across the lobby towards the large doors. He suddenly stopped, turning his head as if he'd been called. He looked startled, maybe even confused.

"Look out..." Chin said, as if Steve could hear him.

Danny blinked as three men strode onto the screen, approaching Steve from behind. One of the men slapped a hand against the back of Steve's neck, sliding an arm over his shoulders in the same movement. Steve jerked, and the man coolly lifted Steve's arm to support him as his knees buckled.

"Holy shit," Kono breathed. Danny couldn't help but agree as the three men hustled Steve the rest of the way out of the doors. A woman in a dark dress hurried after them, throwing a look over her shoulder to check for pursuit. 

Chin's knuckles were white against the edge of the table. "That's just not possible," he said. 

"That was slick," Danny shook his head. "That was fucking incredible, it was so slick." He motioned, but Kono was already sliding the progress bar back to the start to watch it again.

Chin nodded, eyes still riveted to the screen where Steve was walking nonchalantly out of the elevator. "I'll see if I can't trace the email," he said. His fingers started moving over the table as if of their own volition. 

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache rising with unprecedented speed. "Who the hell grabs _Steve McGarrett_?" he demanded. "Cause, you know, seriously, I have to think they are missing some critical brain cells that are _necessary to survival._ " He stabbed at the phone with one vicious thumb. "Do they not realise how idiotic, how utterly moronic it is to _drug_ and _kidnap_ Steve McGarrett? We're talking Darwin Award levels of stupid, here. I mean, even if you get him, eventually he's _going to wake up_."

"Guys!" Chin's fingers flew across the display. "We just got an audio."

They all looked up at the monitor, watching the equalizer as Steve's strained voice started to play. 

_"My name is Steven A. McGarrett."_ He coughed, and Danny felt his hand curl into a fist at the wet sound. When the voice continued, it sounded stronger, falling into a calm rhythm. He sounded as though he was reading off of a prepared speech. _"I am currently being held against my will. I am to tell you that while I am currently unharmed, that state of affairs will not continue unless certain demands are met."_ Another cough was followed by a crinkle of paper. _"Demands will follow shortly."_ There was a deep breath, as though he was about to say something else, but the recording clicked and ended. 

Kono sank against the table as though her legs wouldn't hold her any more. 

"Ok." Chin took a deep breath of his own, steadying himself. "We need to work this from the beginning. Why would Steve be at the hotel? What's there?"

"We don't have any cases there," Kono replied instantly. "The only event there this week is a medical conference. The hotel's crawling with docs and pharmaceutical reps."

"A medical conference?" Chin froze. "Could he be meeting a doctor?" He pinned Danny with a glare. "Is he _sick_?"

"Come on," Danny spread his hands. "Have you met the man? Of course he's sick! He's _insane_! Maybe it's a psychiatric symposium! God and all the little angels know Steve's crazy enough to rate a conference dedicated to nothing other than his _relentless need to kill himself and everyone around him_! Maybe that's why the kidnappers were there, since they seem to share his death wish."

"It's not that kind of conference," Kono interjected. "It's surgeons."

They all went quiet as they digested what that could mean. 

Danny scrubbed his hands over his face. "Ok, conjecture won't get us anywhere. Run the video again."

They watched the snatch again. "Does this look right to you?" Chin asked suddenly, pointing. 

"What? What do you see? Cause I see a really well done grab and run," Danny squinted. 

"He's wearing dress slacks." Kono sounded disbelieving. She froze the video, highlighted Steve's chest, and zoomed in on the shirt pocket. "And he's carrying a _tie_."

"Was there some undercover thing he was working on?" Chin mused. Danny was shaking his head.

"How about something for Naval Intelligence?" Kono suggested. The blank looks on Chin and Danny's faces answered her. "I'll... call Catherine." She lifted her phone.

Still frowning, Chin hit the audio again. _"This is Steven A. McGarrett..._ " He stopped it.

"What?" Danny demanded.

"There's a message here," Chin said. "His name's Steven _J_ McGarrett, not A."

Kono hung up. "Steve wasn't doing anything for the Navy." She dialled again. "I'll call the Governor."

"Maybe they left his cell phone on," Chin said. "Maybe if it's still with him, we could track it."

Danny was already dialling. 

"Hello, Governor," Kono said. In the hallway, a cell started to shrill. "I am sorry to interrupt you..."

Chin hit play on the video, scrutinizing it from inches away as the trace throbbed in a corner of the screen. "Damn," he muttered as the move to drug Steve played again. Danny nodded.

The cell in the hall fell silent. 

"Oh. Oh, no. No no no no no." The whisper at the door had all three of them spinning, reaching for their weapons. Steve stood white-faced in the doorway, looking at the monitor with horror. His phone was in his hand, thumb still pressing the 'ignore' key. He closed his eyes as if he couldn't bear to look any longer. " _Andy_."

***

"…follow shortly." Andy took a deep breath, wondering what he could add to provide any kind of clue to the people who were going to be getting the recording. Before he had a chance to come up with anything, let alone say it, his kidnapper clicked off the digital recorder.

"You're being very co-operative," the kidnapper told him, all pale skin and even paler cold eyes. "Not at all what I expected from the stories." Dark hair fell over a high forehead, and Andy didn't have to be an expert to know that the fact that his captor was making no effort to hide his face didn't bode well. 

All his usual skill at handling ('Yeah, that would be 'manipulating', cuz', said the voice in his head that sounded a lot like Steve) people deserted him, and he simply glared up at the man standing over him. The man's eyes narrowed, and he rabbit punched Andy in the side, stealing his breath. 

"You're an asshole," he managed to choke out around the white-hot pain in his side.

"That," the man said, "is more like it."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything that Steve McGarrett knew about how to calm, how to soothe, and how to charm, he learned from his cousin Andy. Everything Andy knew about how to pass rush and avoid a tackle, he'd learned from Steve. 

To this day, Steve was pretty sure he'd come out ahead on the deal. Even if, for the most part, he didn't use it.

He tore his eyes from the screen to see his team staring at him in astonishment. "When was this taken?" he demanded, snapping them out of it. 

"I'll call you right back, Governor," Kono said and clicked off her phone without waiting for a response. She crossed to him in two long strides, grabbing his arm tightly. "You gave us a scare, boss." 

Chin closed his eyes, colour slowly coming back into his face. "You sure did."

Danny crossed his arms tightly, rocking back on his heels. "Yeah, can we get an explanation, please?"

Steve looked at them all like they'd lost their minds. "Can we focus here?" He pocketed his phone, shaking gently loose from Kono's hand. "When is the video from?"

"The timestamp is ten-fifteen this morning," Chin answered. 

Danny talked right overtop him, "no, actually, we can't focus, because we thought you were kidnapped, and yet, here you are most decidedly not taken by dastardly criminals, and you know, hey! Maybe it would make sense to start with that."

Steve ignored him. He brought the video back up on the table, rapidly zooming in and out on various parts of the image to try and gain some useful information. Danny's jaw tightened, but he settled on glaring instead of shouting.

Kono came to stand at his shoulder. "These guys are good, faking this footage," she said. 

"It's not fake," Chin contradicted.

"No, it's not." Steve straightened abruptly, trying to get a handle on the fear and anger swirling through him. "That's Andy."

"What, what? You have a twin brother, now?" Danny waved his hand furiously before jamming it back under his arm like he was trying to keep it captive. "I would have thought that topic would have come up."

"He's my _cousin_ , Danny." Steve scrubbed a hand through his hair. "He's a transplant surgeon. I had no idea he was going to be here." He felt the rage rising in his chest and fought it back down. 

"Andy... Andy _Yablonsky_? Are you talking about _Andy Yablonsky_?" Chin sounded a little awed. 

"Yes! Andy!" Steve shoved his hand into his pocket before it could settle on the butt of his sidearm. 

"That explains why he used the initial A," Kono mused.

Danny was staring at Chin in astonishment. "Wait, Chin, you know this guy?"

"He's the best transplant surgeon in the world," Chin said bluntly. 

"Jesus," Danny shook his head. "Does anyone in your family understand the concept of 'underachievment'?"

"He's not the best in the world," Steve retorted absently. "Top five, max."

"Oh," Danny said faintly, "That's totally different then." He rolled his eyes.

"The point is, these people took him thinking he was me," Steve said. "He's smart, he's playing along, that's good... but at some point, they're going to be looking for information he can't give them." 

"We need to find him first," Chin said, eyes grave. 

The landline rang, and Kono picked up. "Five-O," she said crisply. 

_"By now, you should have received two files proving that we have in our possession Commander McGarrett."_

"Yeah, we got your files, you pieces..."

Steve was on Danny in an instant, hand clamped over his mouth to cut him off. Danny's eyes narrowed dangerously but he nodded. "…of shit," Steve finished for him. "This is Detective Danny Williams," he continued in a flawless Jersey accent that had the whole team staring at him. "You planning on giving us your demands now, I take it?"

 _"You have it right."_ Kono was jotting notes as the kidnapper spoke: male, european accent, deep pitch. _"As it happens, our demands are simple, as we are in the end simple folk."_ Steve leaned over and added, _Irish_. Kono nodded. Chin pulled up a window at his end of the table and started a database search of known terrorists. 

"You'd have to be simple to take Steve McGarrett," Danny chimed in, pitching his voice to something closer to Steve's. 

_"A simpler decision than you might think, Williams."_ There was a peal of thunder over the phone. Instantly, Kono noted the time. _"We have but one demand: We require the release of Victor Hesse."_

Steve's gut clenched like he'd been punched. "Hesse?" He managed to choke out.

The voice on the phone oozed satisfaction. _"Yes. Before you ask, here is a current proof of life."_ The voice became distant, as if the speaker moved away from the mouthpiece. _"Speak."_

 _"Woof,"_ came a calm reply. The sarcasm was met with a meaty, wet thud and the sound of retching. _"OK, ow."_

"McGarrett," Steve managed to get out between gritted teeth. "That you?"

 _"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it's me. Tell... if you get in touch with my family, tell them I'm ok. Tell them not to do anything stupid."_ Christ. He could hear the smile in Andy's voice, and he wanted to throttle him. Or, maybe, cry.

"Given your genetics, that might be too much to ask," Danny jumped in when the silence went on too long. Andy huffed a laugh that sounded as though it hurt. Then he yelped, the sound turning to a groan as the phone was apparently wrenched away.

 _"He's reasonably healthy at the moment,"_ the kidnapper came back on the line. _"That will change if you don't provide Hesse as we... request. You have six hours to secure his release. At eighteen hundred I will call back to give you delivery co-ordinates. If you deliver Victor, you will get McGarrett back alive."_ The voice turned silky. _"If you do not, well... I'm sure you can connect the dots."_

"If we deliver Victor, we get McGarrett back alive.., and unharmed," Steve demanded.

_"I said 'alive', Williams. 'Unharmed', now... that's just not going to happen."_

"If you hurt him, I swear to God..." His accent was slipping, and Kono placed her hand on his arm for support. 

"They've hung up," she said softly.

Steve closed his eyes and wished fervently for something to punch. 

\---

"Nice accent, brah," Chin said. His matter of fact tone was steadying, giving Steve the calm he needed to open his eyes without completely losing it. "Not enough time for a trace." 

"Ok. Ok." Steve lifted his chin and crossed his arms. "Now we know what they're after."

"Hesse," Danny shook his head. "We can't give them Hesse."

"I know that."

"Do you? Do you? 'Cause I really don't think you do know that." Danny rocked back on his heels. "I think that what you have in mind is to get Hesse, take him to the drop off, and then catch them during the exchange. I think that is what you, my friend, have in mind."

"No," Steve said flatly. 

"No?" Danny started to grin, the one that said Steve was fucking with him. "Seriously, what? No? That's all you have to say?"

"No, I'm not going to get Hesse, no, I'm not taking him to the drop point, and no, we're not going to catch them during the exchange. So, yeah. That's what I'm going with. No."

"All right. It's no, then."

"Yeah. All right. It's no." Steve turned to Chin. "Chin, get HPD on tracing the emails and backtracking whatever they can get on the cell call."

"Sang Min," Danny said. 

"Good thinking, Danny. Check out what HPD has on their search for him. Drop by the wife and see if she has any insights on where he might be. Kono and I will head over to the Hilton Hawaiian to check out Andy's room and to talk to security about getting angles on the doors and lobby that might give us a better look at who took him." Steve glanced at each of them in turn. "This is my family, guys."

"We hear you," Chin said, picking up the phone to call HPD. Danny clapped him on the back on his way to his office. 

"I'll call the Governor back," he offered. "She'll want to talk to you, though."

"Thanks." Steve nodded at Kono and they headed out. 

She waited until they were in the truck before talking. "Uh, Boss? I believe you," she said, "but why is it no? Six hours is enough time to get Hesse out and make it to pretty much where-ever, and work out an ambush."

"Two reasons," Steve told her. "First, it's not a secret that's how we got Hesse, and it's how we got those kidnapped kids back. They'll be expecting us to pull something at the drop off."

Kono nodded. "What's the second one?"

"These guys want to hurt me, badly." Steve said. "Andy doesn't have that kind of time."

"So, we're going to find them before that." He could hear the resolve in her voice.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, we are." 

"So what's the plan?"

He shot her a small smile. "We'll go check out Andy's room. I'm pretty sure that the grab was opportunistic. I didn't have any plans to be at the hotel, and if they knew they were getting Andy the message would have been a lot different." He realised that his jaw was clenched and consciously relaxed it. "We'll see whether the hotel surveillance cameras picked up anything useful from any other angles."

Kono nodded. "I'm pretty sure they have cameras covering the parking lot," she said.

"In the meantime, hopefully Chin and Danny can get something on Sang Min."

Steve pulled the truck into the parking garage, picking a spot in the middle tier. He got out, then immediately swung up into the truck bed, unlocking the safe box in the back. He pulled out a wildly colourful Hawaiian shirt, opaque sunscreen and a baseball cap.

"It wouldn't make much sense to show up looking like me," he muttered when he saw Kono's smile. "We know they had to have seen Andy here. Don't want them to know they might have the wrong person." 

He sighed and reached in one more time, pulling out a wig of curly blond hair that Mary had used when she'd dressed up as Marilyn Monroe on Halloween. He hadn't really expected to be using it, but he hadn't had the heart to get rid of it either. Kono's smirk turned into a full out grin when he tugged it on. 

"That's a great look for you, boss," she said, sounding strangled. 

Steve took a bottle of water and poured it over the wig, flattening the hair with his hands before yanking on the ball cap overtop. Already his head was sweltering. He yanked off his over shirt and pulled on the tourist shirt instead. A quick dab of the zinc oxide on his nose and a pair of sunglasses later, he jumped down and spread his hands, turning in a circle for Kono's laughing inspection. "Well?"

"It'd fool me," she admitted, holding up her phone to get a picture. "I just..." She laughed again. "I can't even imagine what Danny would be saying right now."

Steve grinned back. "I'm sure it would be eloquent." He thought for a second, then added, "and loud."

A final step of tucking his badge into his pocket and his gun into the small of his back, and they headed in.

"How do we get into Andy's room?" Kono asked out of the corner of her mouth as they entered the lobby.

"You'll see. Hi!" Steve leaned against the counter, slipping his sunglasses off and perching them on the visor of his cap. The concierge smiled back at him.

"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked with an extra lilt in her voice.

Steve hung his head bashfully. "I've lost my key card," he admitted. "I need a new one. Andy Yablonski."

"Of course." The woman, Lillia, he noted from her nametag, stepped over to the hotel computer. "I just need some ID."

Steve patted his pockets, then froze in dismay. "Oh no," he said. "My wallet's in my room." He looked around, then grinned and picked up one of the programmes on the counter. "This is for the conference!"

"Yes," Lillia agreed readily, though her smile had slipped at his lack of identification. 

"Well, then we have our solution," Steve told her, opening the programme and flipping through the pages to the keynote. "Here I am." He held it up beside his face, pointing to the half-page picture of Andy standing with one of his patients. "See?"

Lillia laughed in delight. "That will work, Doctor Yablonski." She rapidly typed some commands on the keyboard and swiped a key card for him. 

"Andy, please." Steve took the card from her with a smile, then tilted his head in consternation. "Can you also remind me my room number?" When she looked at him askance, he explained, "I live in a hotel at home and I can only ever think of the room number there when I travel."

"Twenty-five ten," she told him, mollified.

"Thank you, Lilla." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I really appreciate your help."

"Any time," she patted his hand in return, "... Andy."

"Oh my God," Kono muttered as they walked away. "Please don't ever decide to use your powers for evil." 

"What?" Steve said innocently as he put his sunglasses back on. "You mean, again?"

Naturally, Andy had a suite.


End file.
